Although a large body of existing data documents the increased risk for alcoholism among offspring of alcoholics, little is known about how this risk is manifested in the individual. The proposed study is a four-wave, longitudinal study of drinking behavior in a sample of self-identified offspring of alcoholics and offspring of nonalcoholics. The major goals include the development of multivariate indices of risk for alcoholism and the identification of early, morbid indices of problem drinking behavior. In addition, several methodological goals will be pursued. These include: a) a study of the reliability of reports of relatives' drinking problems across siblings, and b) an assessment of the validity of offspring's report of parental drinking problems using parent's report as a criterion. During an initial screening, approximately 3400 first-time freshmen will be surveyed for the presence or absence of parental alcoholism. It is anticipated that the screening will yield approximately 200 offspring of alcoholics and comparable number of controls who will be followed over four years. At yearly intervals, a comprehensive assessment of alcohol and drug use and personality (with emphasis on traits related to behavioral undercontrol) will be conducted using structured interviews and self-report inventories. A measure of static ataxia (body sway) will be obtained at each wave of data collection. Assessment of cognitive functioning (verbal ability, memory, abstract reasoning, and perceptual motor ability) and of alcohol and drug abuse in all first and second degree relatives will take place during the first wave of data collection. Although it is anticipated that approximately 50% of the sample will leave the university prior to graduation, an attempt will be made to follow up all participants. Multiple regression techniques will be used to create composite indices of risk, and a variety of regression analyses will be employed to determine which variables predict an escalation of drinking problems over time.